


What is little Robin scared of?

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Barbara Gordon is not a hero yet, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prompt: Let's hang out sometime, Prompt: Shackled, Prompt: waking up restrained, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Trauma, Whump, Whumptober 2020, prompt: hanging
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per il primo giorno del Whumptober 2020.No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEWaking Up Restrained | Shackled | HangingDal testo"Un attimo prima era appeso, incatenato ad un soffitto sconosciuto e un secondo dopo si ritrovava aggrappato ad un trapezio con una corda spezzata.Non voleva tenere gli occhi aperti, se avesse guardato in basso, sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe visto."
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Justice League, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What is little Robin scared of?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What is little Robin scared of?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725372) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



> Salve!  
> Sono Rainbow L. Sparrow, Rei per abbreviare.  
> Questa è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa su questo fandom ed è anche la prima volta che partecipo al Whump.tober  
> Un sacco di prime volte! È anche la prima volta che provo a scrivere qualcosa di Whump, di solito sono molto più per l'Hurt\Comfort, ma dovevo assolutamente fare un tentativo!  
> Spero di essere riuscita a tirare fuori qualcosa di decente.  
> Incrocio le dita e vi lascio alla lettura!

Come ci fosse finito in quella situazione non se lo ricordava più.

La sua memoria si fermava a pochi minuti prima. Ricordava di essersi svegliato lì sospeso, tenuto al soffitto con delle catene, i suoi polsi stretti e doloranti, le sue gambe che ondeggiavano prive di qualsivoglia appoggio.

Ricordava il disorientamento provocato dalle droghe in circolo nel suo organismo. 

_Quanto in alto si trovava?_

_Non avrebbe saputo dirlo..._

_Pochi centimetri?_

_Pochi metri?_

_C'era veramente qualcosa sotto di lui, oppure c'era solo il vuoto?_

Stava perdendo lucidità. Doveva combatterlo, altrimenti sarebbe stato peggio. Doveva resistere alla tossina. Non doveva permettere alle allucinazioni di manifestarsi.

Finché fosse rimasto lucido poteva sperare di avere ancora qualche possibilità.

"Vediamo un po' di cosa ha paura il piccolo Robin!" 

La voce sembrava provenire da un luogo lontanissimo e allo stesso tempo dal suo stesso cervello.

A seguire quelle parole una risata incessante, che risuonava al suo esterno e anche al suo interno. Probabilmente il suo sequestratore, aveva smesso di ridere già da un po', ma continuava a sentire quel rimbombo dentro e fuori di sé. 

Forse non era passato nemmeno così tanto, però stava cominciando a perdere il senso del tempo.

_Da quanto tempo era lì?_

_Erano ore?_

_Forse minuti?_

_Potevano essere anche secondi?_

Non sapeva dare risposte. Non riusciva a concentrarsi.

Ricordava il dolore di un ago conficcato nel collo, il bruciore di qualcosa che veniva iniettato e poi la sensazione di disorientamento che si amplificava. 

Il battito accelerato, il respiro affannato, la tensione muscolare, il sudore freddo... conosceva questi sintomi. Tossina della paura.

_"Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando!Non ti arrendere! Lui sta arrivando! ..."_

Un mantra. Lo ripeteva ancora e ancora. Si concentrava sulle singole parole e poi sulle frasi intere. Vi si attaccava con tutte le energie rimastegli, l'unica ancora che gli rimaneva per non cadere preda delle allucinazioni.

Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a lungo, però non poteva arrendersi senza combattere. 

Poteva già sentire il controllo della situazione sfuggirgli. 

Proprio lui, con un piano di riserva su misura per ogni possibile imprevisto, come poteva essere finito così?! 

Gli era bastato un attimo per deconcentrarsi e cadere preda di un'allucinazione. 

Tutto intorno a lui era cambiato, era stato così veloce che non se ne rese nemmeno conto. 

Un attimo prima era appeso, incatenato ad un soffitto sconosciuto e un secondo dopo si ritrovava aggrappato ad un trapezio con una corda spezzata. 

Non voleva tenere gli occhi aperti, se avesse guardato in basso, sapeva perfettamente cosa avrebbe visto. 

Non voleva vederli! Non di nuovo, non avrebbe potuto sopportare quella vista un'altra volta.

Ma in quello scenario non sembrava avere il pieno controllo del proprio corpo, quindi chiudere gli occhi non era un'opzione.

Contro il suo volere, il suo sguardo cominciò a rivolgersi verso il basso.

Li vide di nuovo, i suoi genitori. A terra. Senza vita.

Quella scena non era mai scomparsa dalla sua testa, con gli anni gli incubi si erano affievoliti certo, ma continuava a vederli tutte le volte che in missione qualcuno della squadra rischiava di cadere. 

Quella di cadere, non era una paura che percepiva per sé stesso, ma per gli altri.

Il terrore di vedere qualcuno che amava cadere era molto più forte di quella di morire. 

Il suo sguardo si spostò sul proprio corpo. Aveva addosso i vestiti che portava quella sera, però il corpo era quello di adesso.

Man mano il suo sguardo si alzò.

Non era solo!

Nella sua stessa situazione tutto intorno a sé vedeva le persone a lui più care.

Lì pericolosamente aggrappati ognuno al proprio trapezio rotto, poteva vedere tutte le persone che componevano la sua quotidianità.

Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, tutti i suoi amici della Young Justice, i membri della Justice League alla quale si sentiva più legato.

Era assurdo pensare alle persone più potenti che conoscesse in una situazione come quella, esistevano un'infinità di pericoli che tutti loro si ritrovavano ad affrontare quotidianamente, questa non verrebbe normalmente catalogata come un grande pericolo.

C'erano molti modi per uscire da una situazione simile, la sua parte razionale ne era consapevole.

Tutto questo però era guidato dalla sua paura, e la paura non è razionale.

Li osservava dimostrare una fragilità a loro estranea.

Una fragilità che aveva avuto di osservare solo nelle situazioni disperate.

Una fragilità che lo feriva!

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ma non poteva fare niente. Era lì accanto a loro, ma non poteva fare niente!

Non poteva aiutarli, non poteva rassicurarli, non poteva salvarli...

In quel posto senza tempo, i movimenti e i cambiamenti sembravano occupare una frazione di secondo e l'infinito al tempo stesso.

_Quanto tempo era passato al di fuori della sua mente?_

_Quanto prossimo era alla morte?_

Il primo a precipitare fu Bruce.

Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo, ma il suo corpo non gli obbediva più da tempo. 

Il suo sguardo seguì tutta la sua caduta fino al suolo. Il suo corpo scomposto accanto a quello dei suoi genitori. 

Poi fu il turno di Alfred. 

Non sapeva quanto a lungo il suo cuore avrebbe potuto reggere quello che stava vivendo. 

Era intrappolato in quell'incubo, prigioniero della sua stessa mente. 

Lì il tempo aveva un diverso modo di scorrere. Non sempre questo si rivelava essere positivo. 

Dopo vide precipitare Barbara. 

Bruce e Alfred, se n'erano andati nel silenzio, per Barbara invece non fu così. 

Prima ancora dell'inevitabile caduta furono le sue urla a spezzarlo. 

Barbara, l'unica estranea alla vita che tutti loro conducevano. 

Aveva come unica colpa quella di essergli vicina. Al suo cervello era bastato quello per renderla partecipe di questo scenario. 

La sua mente. La sua più grande alleata, che gli si ritorceva contro in maniera così dolorosa. 

Poi fu il turno di Wally, poi di Roy, poi di Kaldur...

Uno alla volta tutti loro incontrarono lo stesso destino.

Ognuno di loro, lo portava sempre più vicino a spezzarsi.

Alla fine rimase solo, a fissare tutte le persone che erano morte a causa sua, senza che lui avesse potuto anche solo muovere un dito per aiutarli.

Lì in alto, solo, aggrappato a quel trapezio rotto, l'unica cosa che desiderava era la sua stessa morte.

Ma nemmeno quella gli era concessa al momento.

L'unica cosa che gli era permesso fare era guardare i corpi ammassati di tutte le persone che amava, senza poter muovere un muscolo o lasciarsi cadere.

Ad un certo punto, da un posto lontanissimo accanto a sé, sentì arrivare delle voci concitate.

In quel momento senza alcun preavviso, le sue mani si staccarono.

_Stava forse per unirsi agli altri?_

_Sarebbe morto?_

Sentì delle mani su di lui, forse non sarebbe morto.

Lo scenario venne sostituito dall'oscurità. Sentì delle voci chiamare il suo nome.

_Era finita? Oppure la sua mente aveva trovato un nuovo scenario con il quale spezzarlo?_

**Author's Note:**

> Spero questa mia prima volta con questo fandom non sia stata troppo disastrosa e che questa lettura vi abbia in qualche modo intrattenuto. 
> 
> See you next story!


End file.
